The Call Of The Drums
by specialbus
Summary: 'I locked my eyes onto the blue police box and the man in front of it. We stood staring at each other until i heard Jenny. He stared at her in shock and i smirked.' In this story The Master survived but what would happen if he found Jenny The Doctors daughter and began travelling with her? What would happen if The Doctor saw them? Read on to find out! Rated M for later chapters


Quickly I slipped down an alleyway to avoid the annoyingly handsome Harkness and his team of pathetic humans who had been tracking me for months. Walking further in, I saw a female human stumbling along slowly in front, looking drunk out of her mind. She disappeared around the corner but a soft groan and thud told me she had collapsed. Rounding the corner I saw I was correct in my assumptions; she was sitting crossed legged, hunched over on the floor with her back leaning against the wall for support. Glancing round I sighed I really wanted to just leave her but I knew if she somehow died from a freak accident then of course The Doctors faithful little pup Jack Harkness would point the finger at me being up to no good and I didn't want The Doctor turning up just yet.

So that's how, against all of my instincts, I ended up sitting across from the blonde, leaning against the wall opposite, observing her. Now the reason for her stumbling and collapse was clear; her right shoulder was at a funny angle possibly dislocated, her left ankle was turned in a painful looking direction suggesting it was broken and there was a large amount of blood slightly congealed on her jeans which indicated an extremely bad wound that could prove fatal.

"Hey what the hell happened to you?" I said staring at her in confusion. When she lifted her head to look at me I felt all the resentment towards having to take care of a weak human skank dissolve. Her big, blue eyes stared directly into my hazel ones, her shoulder length golden blonde hair shaping her slightly tanned face beautifully and her pale pink lips lifted into a small smile that caused my stomach to jolt.

"Oh this *cough* it's nothing. Just um… fell down the stairs. Yeah that's it I fell down the stairs!" she said her melodious voice full of unexpressed pain. It filled me with sorrow to see this remarkable girl in such a condition. Leaning forwards I knelt in front of her and rested my hand on her right knee reassuringly. "There's no need to be scared I'm not going to hurt you, just tell me what happened to you?" I whispered soothingly. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" she muttered gritting her teeth as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. "Try me." I said cheekily causing her to let out a quiet giggle. "Ok, well it started yesterday when I accidently found a group of Slitheen planning to take over the earth so they could get revenge or something." She stated calmly. I held back the shock of hearing her use the name Slitheen and nodded so she would continue. "They noticed me standing in the shadows and I managed to take them all down with a small plastic water gun filled with vinegar, you never know when it will come in handy, but not before they got in some well-timed attacks with them huge claws of theirs. I managed to get away with just a broken ankle and several scratches on my arms and legs, but nothing major. Then last night I was trying to find somewhere to hide so I could heal but I got found by some people from U.N.I.T, let's just say we have a bit of a history, and they tried to arrest me but underestimated what I can do. So I ended up escaping from them too but one of the bastards pulled a knife on me and stabbed me in the gut before I knocked him out which is why I am currently sitting in an alleyway slowly bleeding out while explaining why I'm all beat up to some random guy I don't know who probably has no idea what I just said and so this is a complete waste of time." She ended blinking away tears of anguish.

I sat there in a shocked silence for a few seconds before saying "no I understand everything you just said. Slitheen are vile smelly creatures I can't stand them and U.N.I.T isn't exactly too fond of me either so I know how you feel." She looked at me with thoughtful eyes and then a smile came over her face as she said "well at least I met one person who understands before I died." Then her smile faded and tears began to fall steadily from her eyes. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked softly reaching up and wiping the tears away with my hand. "It's just so unfair!" She sobbed "I have spent at least 2 centuries looking for my father but I haven't seen a single clue as to where he could be. The worst thing is he left because he thought I was dead or because he didn't want me, something like that, and now I am going to die and he won't even know I spent practically all my life searching for him just to die in the process." I frowned slightly when she said 2 centuries but shook it off and reached out to cup her delicate face in one of my hands. "At least I met you… what was your name again?" she whispered "my name is sometimes Harold or Harry Saxon but most people call me The Master" I replied She grinned and said "well my name is Jenny it was nice to meet you master and thank you for being here with me." As she said the last sentence her eyelids shut slowly and her head flopped to the side, a grin still on her vacant face.

Sighing I sat next to her dead body, wiping away the tears that had formed in the corner of my eyes. Closing them, I rested my head in my hands, furiously kneading my forehead to try and quiet the never ending drums. _1234, 1234, 1234, 1234… _It was as loud as ever and showed no signs of silencing then a loud gasp momentarily drowned it out. My eyes shot open and when I looked over at Jenny I found her looking back at me with an alarmed look. "W…what's going on?" she asked looking down at herself. Also casting my eyes down I saw that the large stab wound in her gut had disappeared, the broken ankle had healed and her shoulder was no longer dislocated. She was fit and healthy with not even a scratch. Standing I helped her up and we just looked at each other in confusion and shock. She was just about to say something when suddenly a golden strand of energy swirled out of her open mouth. My own was open in shock. She couldn't be. That was impossible! "Quick we have to get out of here now before someone sees!" I exclaimed running a hand through my messy dirty blonde hair. "Ok where did you have in mind?" she managed to gasp out before another lot of energy burst out of her mouth. I smiled grimly at her and said" You won't like this."

Running through the twisty tunnels of the sewers with Jenny in my arms I scrunched my nose in disgust. Taking the last turn I entered a dark stone room that was equipped with just a double bed. Setting Jenny on her feet I told her to stay in the middle of the room. I leapt onto the bed to watch and keep out the way. She turned to me with her hands glowing and when she looked up from her hands her eyes were glowing gold too. Without warning her hands and face let off an explosion of energy that was so intensely bright I had to look away. I could hear her screaming in pain and remembered my first regeneration being the same. When the light had dimmed and the screams had ceased I risked a glance over at her. She was standing with her head down facing away from me. "Jenny?" I asked climbing off the bed and taking a step towards her. She turned and I stopped dead in my tracks.


End file.
